That Teenage Superhero Wasteland
by atopthewatertower
Summary: the gang goes on a road trip to Cali out of boredom and a family matter.they meet the teen heroes and hilarity ensues and relationships will both recover and begin.please read and review.my second story/crossover,kinda. all characters in this. J/H Rae/BB
1. Chapter 1

**Kay well here's the story : ) I published it without writing disclaimers so here they are: I do not own teen titans…for rae and bb would've had atleast a little chemistry, and I do not own that 70s show, for Jackie and hyde would've totally ended up together…so I guess that totally gave away part of who this story will focus on, huh? Lol no worries there's more fun to it than just that me thinks….enjoy!**

**70s/TT**

"**Come and knock on our door **_**come and knock on our door**_**, we'll be waitin' for you, **_**we'll be waitin' for you**_**, where the kisses are hers and hers and his, three's company too…" **the TV sounded throughout the sullen basement. The gang all sat in their normal, mostly-everyday seating arrangement… Hyde on the folding chair, Eric next to the folding chair on the couch, with Donna in the middle next to him, and Jackie on the other side of Donna…while Kelso sat on the lawn chair by Jackie, leaving Fez to sit on the Deep Freeze. Yep…another day just like any other…

"Ugh…this is so boring!" a frustrated Jackie B. Burkhart shouted to the room, not really to anyone specifically, "I mean, I like Three's Company…but watching the same reruns over and over again is stupid!"

"Well Jackie, that's why they're called reruns…so I think you're the one that's stupid…stupid." Eric Forman smiled sarcastically at her.

"Oh shut up BlowPop." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Nice comeback…stupid." He then shot back.

"AH!" Jackie shouted and was about to slap him a good one when Donna swiftly and effectively stopped her from doing so. Donna stopped Jackie from climbing on top of her to get to Eric by climbing on top of Jackie herself, pinning her to calm down…not such a great move.

"WOOO! Yea!" shouted a now very interested Michael Kelso. "You definitely don't see this kind of action on this show! Get 'er, Donna, get 'er!"

"Shut up, Kelso!" Donna said over her shoulder, still trying to restrain Jackie. Normally, Jackie would've calmed down right away, but Eric just kept taunting her from behind Donna, as if she was a barrier the small brunette couldn't break…and also he was just so very bored.

"Yes Kelso, shut up…less talky more rip of Jackie's shirt-y" the horny foreign boy, Fez, egged on.

Out of nowhere, the silent 'til now Steven Hyde popped one hard, right on Eric's boney upper arm, smirking afterward. "There, you happy now Jackie?" he asked, still smirking from under his aviator sunglasses.

The gang had all become one big happy family once again despite all the bumps in the road they went through. The whole "Sam" thing was over, Fez and Jackie mutually decided they made way better friends than lovers, Eric and Donna were back together, and Kelso had a healthy relationship with Brooke, the mother of his child, Betsy. The two weren't a couple or anything, but they were extremely close now, and the possibility for a more intimate relationship wasn't that farfetched.

"Yea, thanks St-Hyde." She corrected herself, Donna finally getting off of her. She called him 'Steven' once in a while, but to her, for some reason, using his first name reminded her of their relationship. She was over the whole him marrying a whore thing, and had forgiven him for the most part. Though, there were still these feelings that she couldn't overcome, feelings for him that she tried her hardest to quit but couldn't, and besides, they were such great friends now, petty arguments and all, that she didn't wanna ruin anything with her 'stupid girly feelings,' as he had once pointed out to her before they actually became friends.

"OW!...Damn Hyde…that really hurt!" Eric rubbed his shoulder.

"Well stop teasing her during the show and maybe I won't have to kick your ass!...do it during the commercials." Hyde advised. Jackie rolled her eyes in amusement at this.

"Oooh, Hyde still loves Jackie that is why he is fighting for her honor!" Fez sing-songed making kissy faces.

"Whatever." Hyde brushed off, still staring at the TV.

It stayed that way for a good minute or two until Kelso broke the silence. "I've got it!" he shouted, making everyone jump, even Hyde, though he quickly composed himself.

They all stared at Kelso waiting for him to continue.

"You got what?" Donna asked impatiently.

"Nah, nevermind, I lost it…" he shook his head, everyone rolling their eyes and getting back to the show only to be interrupted from it once more. "No wait! It's back!"

….


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, now Kitty this is stupid…" Red Forman trailed off while his wife, Kitty Forman, helped straighten his tie.

"Red, hush. You could've stayed home. This Nurse's Convention is really important, and I just figured you'd like to join me since the trip and hotel were free for myself and a guest…and besides, this is California! You can't have a frown when in California." She finished with her signature laugh and swatted his chest, turning back to the vanity to finish with her hair. There was a special dinner for all the nurses and an award for the "Hello Nurse! of the year".

"Well, it is nice to get away from the mob of brats we have in our basement." He smiled and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek from behind.

"Oh, Red." She blushed. "Oh! Well we'd better get a move on or we'll be late! Quick, grab my coat please." She ordered as she gave one more once over in the mirror and grabbed her hand bag.

"It's right down stairs in the lobby!" he shouted to her, but she was already racing toward the hotel room door. Red grumbled a little under his breath. "Yes dear…" he grumbled some more and it didn't go unnoticed by Kitty.

"I heard that Red Forman…I swear, I shoulda brought Bob." She said as she walked out the door that Red held open for her, his eyes rolling behind her.

…

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for being here at the 26th annual Nurse's Convention. It is a great honor to be able to host this year's convention here in our very own, Jump City. I assume you all have enjoyed your dinner and dessert, so, without further ado, this year's award for "Hello Nurse! of the year" goes to…" the head of the nursing staff from Jump City General announced as she tore open the envelope handed to her.

"Ugh, every year it's another snobby cow from the bigger cities in the country…I bet their patients get infections from those air heads not being able to properly insert a catheter.." Kitty mused angrily to Red, who just smirked at her obvious jealousy, but said nothing.

"MISS KITTY FORMAN FROM…POINT PLACE, WISCONSIN!" her name resonated throughout the room as everyone began clapping and whistling for her, especially the hotel staff, to which Red gave a death glare in their direction.

Kitty was still sitting down unable to take this in until her husband coaxed her up out of her daze.

"Come on dear, go up there and get your award! You deserve it more than any other snobby cow in here." He winked at her.

"Oh, aha-ha-ha" she gave off her laugh as she stood and hugged her husband and was about to make her way to the stage when a huge rumbling stopped her and the cheering in their tracks.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"TITANS GO!" the leader, Robin, shouted as he and his four teammates scoured downtown Jump City to get a hold of their number one enemy, Slade. "AND BE CAREFUL, WATCH FOR CIVILIANS!" he said as an afterthought, but meaning it.

Slade was running through the main streets where many civilians scurried in order to get out of harm's way, but many couldn't. "Hah! You don't really think you can catch up to me!" Slade shouted in his smooth voice only to be interrupted by an "Oh yea?" and a giant green T-Rex tail that collided with him and slammed him to the ground nearby an old swanky hotel.

As Slade lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious, the rest of the Titans made their way to him.

"Alright Beast Boy, great job!" congratulated the team leader.

"Wooo! That's my boy, BB!" Cyborg, also joined in as did Starfire with a "Wondrous!"

Raven just flew up next to him and only gave off a hint of a smile that was enough for the green teen's ego to swell.

As the group broke off their attention from their target for what seemed only mere seconds, he managed to awaken from his temporary coma, short circuiting around his joints and mask, and blast through the hotel wall, grabbing at anyone he could to make sure he could make an escape.

Between the initial blast and someone shouting what sounded like "REEEEDDDD!" the Titans held their fighting stances in order to contain Slade and keep the hostage safe.

"SLADE!" shouted Robin, "you unhand that man or we'll-" the boy wonder was interrupted by the hostage speaking…and not too kindly at that.

"What the hell is this? Halloween? It's the middle of freakin' September for cripe's sake!" he shouted looking from the teens to the, what looked like what could be a man, holding on to him from behind. "Hey, guy," he began softly, looking at Slade in his one eye, "I don't much like being man handled, so let me go right now or I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR CYBERTRONIC ASS!" before Slade could respond, Red then made a move that he learned during his time in the Navy and managed to grip Slade and start punching him, making slight dents in his armor.

The teens all gawked wide-eyed at this, elder man, kicking their greatest opponent's ass! All that stopped however, as Red made a strange face and began to grip at his chest, releasing the criminal and after his initial shock, Slade managed to escape with a "You got lucky old man…" he said as he gripped his bent face, "'til next time Robin."

Robin shook himself of his frustration as a woman's voice broke through the turmoil's aftermath.

"Oh my God, Red!" Kitty rushed to his side immediately.

"It's ok Kitty, just got a little excited is all." He breathed heavily, staggering.

"Excited my tush! You're having another heart attack! Quick, we need to get him to the hospital!" she shouted to anyone that was actually still around, as most of the people escaped when the hotel was first under attack.

"I'll get you there immediately," Raven, the dark one of the group, said monotonously, though with a hint of worry in her voice as she flared open her cape as all the titans and the two civilians were transported to the nearest hospital that wasn't jam packed with wounded from today's events.

Once at the hospital, Red was immediately placed in a room, unconscious at the moment, with monitors all about him, making sure his heart was stable. Raven aided with the process by using her natural healing abilities to stabilize this man whom she now admired after stepping up to a vicious, villainous criminal and practically taking him down single handedly.

He was coaxed back to consciousness by the sound of the steady monitor beeping.

"Kitty? Where are you? Where are we? What the-?" he felt at the breathing tube in his nose.

"Don't pull that out Red, it's oxygen, you need it right now….well, you might've needed it a lot more had this nice young girl not used her…umm, magic?...to help you."

Raven blushed, "It's nothing really, your husband is quite a strong man, his will kept him going, my powers only helped the process."

"Powers?" Red said squinting his eyes disbelievingly as if that would help him understand better.

"Yea, dude! You totally rocked! Kicking Slade's butt and all." Beast boy smiled, making karate moves to emphasize Red's but kicking.

"Whoa!" Red grabbed at some tubes that were wired to his arm, "What the hell's in this stuff? I'm more hopped up that those damn kids in the basement!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So we should go to California! Like your folks Eric…we'll just take a road trip out there and have some fun! There's bound to be different stuff to do there….like make out with all the hot Cali beach chicks!" Kelso rejoiced.

"So then things won't be so different." Donna grinned, causing Kelso to deflate somewhat.

"Good one Donna." Jackie laughed as she high-fived her red headed best friend.

"Shut up Jackie, besides, I'm doing this for you…see, me, Donna, and Eric have already been there, you know, when Donna ran away cuz Eric's a big doofus and wouldn't take her back cuz of the stupid ring and Kasey and…"

"OK KELSO WE GET IT!" the gang shouted in unison.

"Yea, and besides, Michael, that's when you cheated on me with that stupid, blonde, bimbo which I eventually got over when I started to go out with Steven, who eventually broke up with me because of that same blonde whore you found on your stupid trip to stupid California!" Jackie shouted and huffed as the whole room stared at her, even Hyde's eyes could be seen wide from behind his aviators. "Hehe…which doesn't matter anymore." She adjusted her hair which had mussed a bit during her rant.

"Well…you guys eventually got back together…" Fez broke in through the silence, receiving an eye roll from Jackie, who also hung her head in one hand fully embarrassed by her outburst.

_**RING…RING…RI-**_

"Hello…" Eric answered the phone.

"Anyway," Hyde began, leaving Eric to his phone business, probably just a telemarketer anyway, "That idea actually doesn't sound too bad, I hear people over there can smoke outside in broad daylight and don't get caught." He smirked, though noticing Jackie gave an incredulous look. "A-and you and Donna can work on your tans…we all know how much you like tan things." He managed a half-ass save.

"Yea, I mean you went out with Fez." Kelso laughed, receiving a playful nudge as well as a 'shut up' that was broken with slight laughter from Donna.

Jackie sighed, "Well, I guess that means we're goin' to California." She caved.

"Guys," Eric began worriedly, "my dad's in the hospital in Jump City…he had another heart attack."

The room fell silent.

"Well, I guess that means we're goin' to California." Kelso mimicked Jackie, breaking the silence.

…

**A/N: kay guys here's the first couple chaps : ) hope it's goin alright for those of you who actually wanna read this kind of crossover story. For those of you who are reading my other crossover, I know I haven't updated in life but I do plan to finish it…its just I stopped watching G/H cuz it started to piss me off…but no worries I shall continue, I already have a few drafts of later chapters in that particular story….as for this one, hope you like it and also hope you review, anything is welcome : ) lol…the rating is T cuz I don't think I'll go into maturity…tho maybe there will be some more colorful language in the future, but hey, unless they live in 'the sound of music' what teen hasn't heard such language? Til next time! : D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well, here's another installation…I hope people are finding this story and if you are, well thanks for reading it :) Leave a comment if you will porfavor ;P lol and on with the show…**

"Sir, what do you mean by that?" Robin raised a disturbed eyebrow at Red's last statement.

"Yes, please, do you mean to say that you harbor young children in your bottom dwellings and force them to ingest drugs harmful to their health?" Starfire inquired disbelievingly with her hand over her mouth in shock. She would've been more aggressive about it, but for some reason she truly felt she misunderstood this form of the English language, for this man, though somewhat scary, seemed like an absolutely caring person who wouldn't impose such harm to a child.

"What?" Red asked trying to decipher this young , tall, orange-skinned girl's use of words.

Cyborg cut in, "Chill guys, I'm sure he was just exaggerating or somethin', no need to get all worked up Star." He put a robotic hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort her. Raven and Beastboy just quirked a curious eyebrow to hopefully get an explanation of Red's words.

Red finally caught on to what they were implying about him. "OH! Now wait a second! Of course I don't do any of that crap! I would never do any such thing to a child…huh! My kids do it to themselves, them and their dumbass friends…I swear you think you teach a kid right from wrong by threatening to put a foot up their ass if they ever do the latter and they end up smokin' doobies with their hoodlum pals just to piss you off!" he ranted. The entire team's eyes were huge as saucers.

"Oh, hush Red! You love those children as much as I do." Kitty laughed, "Now, I'm going to go call Eric to let him know what's going on." She began to get up to use the phone when her husband stopped her.

"Oh, Kitty, don't make such a big deal, no one needs to know, I'll be fine." He tried to reason, but to no avail.

"Reginald Albert Forman he is your son and he deserves to know what has happened to his own father!" she raised her voice at him whilst pointing an accusing finger as well. Red rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "OK, good...now, let me go check with the nurses and I'll be right back after my call." She then made her way to the door, but before that, she stopped by Starfire, who was on the way. "Oh, now honey…you have to lay off the carrots!" she patted the Tamaranian's shoulder and headed out, leaving the poor girl with a confused look on her brow.

"Well I think we know who wears the pants in the family." Beastboy said light heartedly, receiving a glare from Red and a hard nudge to the ribs by Raven. "OUCH! Geez Raven what was that for?"

"For being a 'dumbass'!" she found herself quoting the man in the hospital bed and blushed as her friends all stared and smiled at her trying to contain their giggles and chuckles, save for Beastboy.

Red looked over at her and smiled, "Nice…took the words right outta my mouth...anyway," he turned to look over the whole group of young…gifted…teens, "looks like I'm gonna be here a while, seeing as my wife has to inform all of Point Place about what just happened."

"I thought she was just going to tell your son?" Starfire inquired.

"Yea but he's always in the basement with his friends…and that's mostly all of our town anyway." He finished, then added, "that was sarcasm." Noticing the girl's confusion.

"Oh, I see." Starfire smiled cheerfully.

"Yo, exactly how old are your kids?...Doing what you say they do and all, I'm just wondering." Cyborg asked.

"Well they don't seem much older than you all…my son's 18, and his friends are around the same age…one might be a little younger, about 16 or 17 maybe…let's see now," he said actually thinking about their ages, " neighbor girl's 18 I'm sure…so is Steven…and the foreign kid…Kettle Head is about 19…oh yea, and the Loud One is the younger one…sure wish they all had their lives together like you seem to have." Red informed.

The gang seemed to make strange faces at the apparent nicknames for the teens, save for whoever 'Steven' was.

"Wow, yes that is around our ages. It's a shame about their habit." Raven stated.

"Yea well, it is…but I gotta say, there is never a dull moment." Red smirked daydreamishly, apparently remembering funny occurrences.

The team really didn't know how to take his nonchalant attitude about the drug use, but shrugged it off as if to think that their habit wasn't that out of control.

"Anyway," Red shook out of his reverie, "what's your story?" he asked in general to the team. "You all are obviously not 'human' as described in history and anatomy books." He eyed the robotic man and the green teen.

The team had each given a little introduction and history about themselves. Raven and Robin, being the more secretive titans, only gave off a little.

"Wow…well…all that was just…" he looked at Starfire's expectant look, "enthralling!" he managed, trying to use a word that would match her vocabulary, she smiled cheerily at the compliment.

Just then Kitty walked back in.

"Well Kitty, how'd it go? Are the brats on their way here to see if I'm really kicking the bucket?" he chuckled, not really meaning it, though little did he know that's exactly what they were doing…minus the hoping of him kicking the bucket, that is.

"Well, actually…yes Red, they are…" she said uneasily, seeing her husband's shocked expression but cutting him off before he could respond. "Well I honestly don't know what happened…I told them you had a heart attack and Eric said they'd be on their way…I told him not to fuss, then I heard Michael in the background saying how now they had a reason for the roadtrip they were already thinking about…" she motioned her hands in an 'oh well' gesture.

Red simply rolled his eyes at the fact that they were already planning on coming to California…typical.

"Oh, and while I was speaking to the nurses, they asked if I was '_THE Kitty Forman'_ from the convention, and well, naturally I said yes," she said this flipping her short, curled hair, "and they said they found my award for the 'Hello Nurse!' of the year, but it was damaged with today's…happenings…and as soon as they fix it they'll mail it to our home!" she cheered, sauntering slowly to the hospital bed where her husband lay and propping herself next to him. He got a smirk on his face that the other Titans didn't miss.

"Well, how 'bout that…looks like I'll have you to take care of me day and night when we finally go home." He said lowly, reaching up a hand to brush her cheek.

"Oh, Red…" she lowered her face to get to his level.

"Hellooo Nurse!" he drawled. **(A/N: think 'Animaniacs' lol)**

"Uh-umm…" Robin cleared his throat, "I guess we'll be seeing you then…here's the number to the tower…in case you need anything else…" he stammered, very unlike the Boy Wonder.

"Uh, sure!" Red broke from his wife momentarily. "And uh, thanks…Raven? Was it? For uh…helpin' me heal faster."

"Of course." Raven nodded.

"Oh yess, thank you." Kitty got back to her husband, who got back to her in return.

"Well then…see you folks around!" Cyborg waved, rushing out the door along with Robin, who was shoving Starfire out all the while she shouted, "Fairwell new adult friends!"

"Ugh! Old people affection…gross." Beastboy gagged, causing Raven to shove him hard out the door with a "Grow up!"

"OW! Geez Rae!"

….


	6. Chapter 6

The gang had all packed, loaded the car, and driven the however-many-miles to Jump City, California in the trusty ol' Vista Cruiser. Eric drove with Jackie in the middle and Donna on the passenger window seat. Hyde sat behind her, with Kelso in the middle and Fez behind Eric; their luggage piled in the back. There wasn't much, perhaps the most was belonging to Jackie, but even she had only packed essentially, saying she didn't want her _"nice things being ruined by all the sand and gross Californians."_

At first there was bickering all around, what with Jackie claiming Kelso was kicking her seat and him denying it, though he really was; and Fez crunching way too loudly, according to Hyde, some candy he'd brought along for the trip. Eric turned on the radio in order to drown out the annoying arguing, but even that became a source of arguments as everyone wanted a different station. Finally, they all settled on a 70s rock station that played everything from Zeppelin, to Frampton, to Clapton, to Heart, to even ABBA and everyone in between and beyond. The gang had always, despite their many obvious differences, appreciated good music, and that generation definitely had the clout. And so they rode, jamming out to hard and steady beats alike.

They finally made it to the 'Welcome to California' sign.

"Are we almost there, Eric?" Donna asked, her chin in fist as her elbow rested comfortably on the rolled-down window. The familiar California air felt nice against her skin. In fact, the warm air and cool breeze were so nice, the gang opted to ride with all the windows down instead of A/C.

"Jump City? Yea, but as for the hospital…hmm…let me see…Jackie, would you hand me that paper there?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. She looked to where he gestured and pulled out a paper with jotted down directions to the hospital Red was at that Kitty had given him over the phone. However, as luck would have it, a strong breeze blew in through Eric's window and out through Donna's, taking the paper with it as it was ripped from Jackie's grasp.

The gang all, save Eric, turned their heads to follow the paper as it fluttered in the wind out the window and out of sight, then turned to look at Jackie with pointed stares.

"Oops…" she murmured guiltily.

"Nice going, Jackie. Now we're lost!" Kelso accused.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic, Michael! Maybe that's why we shoulda ridden with the A/C instead!" she turned in her seat and shouted back to him.

"Leave Kelso alone! Besides, you wanted the windows down too!" Fez defended.

Jackie was silent, she had wanted them down. She huffed as she turned in her seat to sit properly.

Eric was slightly annoyed, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed, right? "Ok, ok everyone calm down." He paused to think. "It's still early so we'll just stop somewhere to ask for directions."

"That's such a chick thing to do…" Hyde voiced; it was supposed to be to himself but the others heard.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Eric asked incredulously as he eyed his 'brother' through the rearview mirror. "It's not like I can just drive blindly and hope to find it…we're almost out of gas…" he noticed the needle teetering toward the large 'E'.

"There." Donna pointed out the window. "There's a gas station, we can ask there while you fill up." She said finitely. Eric drove up and parked at a pump.

"Ugh! That was the longest 30 hours of my life!" Jackie complained as she stepped outside the Vista Cruiser to stretch her legs. They'd arrived in Jump City _"Home of the Titans"_ as it read across an attached plaque.

"Well, _Princess_, had you pulled your own weight in driving time and didn't insist we stop for your 'beauty rest' we'da been here in…well, less time!" Eric jabbed at her sarcastically.

"Well it was your bright idea to drive!...we coulda taken a plane, I've got the money you know!" She retorted. She knew she sounded a bit stuck up, but Eric was really pushing her buttons…and she didn't even get a wink of her 'beauty rest'.

"You know she's right." Donna commented.

Eric just stared at her, a little offended his girlfriend had taken 'the devil's' side. "God! Whatever!" he flailed his arms in exasperation. "This isn't the time or the place."

"Forman's right," Hyde interjected. "We're here to see how Red's doin'.

"Thank you!" He spun in frustration.

"I thought we were here for the sweet California whores." Fez asked, hoping it were true.

"That too, but less important right now." Hyde confirmed, receiving a relieved sigh from his foreign friend.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Ok, look, this is a pretty big city and we're kinda just at its entrance…let's go ask for directions to the hospital or something."

"Well we wouldn't have to if you woulda had sticky fingers instead of butter fingers, Jackie!" Kelso retorted, referring to the breeze incident earlier.

Jackie was about to scream a response when Donna spoke up.

"If I remember the directions correctly…where was it…On Commerce and Stoner street?" she could vaguely remember from when Eric was writing them down. The guys all chuckled as she and Jackie scowled at them. "Oh, grow up you children."

"Chill Donna, c'mon, you know it's funny…c'mon, 'STONER' street?" Kelso repeated with a goofy grin trying to get a hint of a smile from the tall redhead. No dice, she just stared at him.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Fine, get directions…but I'm staying in the car."

"Fine." Donna mimicked, "Jackie and I will go ask since you're too much of a _'man'_ to do it." She replied sarcastically.

"Alright." Jackie giggled as she followed Donna inside the little shop.

…

**A/N: hey guys : ) long time…lol just thought I'd give you another chapter I realize I'm all over the place with my stories so if ur reading this one don't be too discouraged…as I always say I do plan to finish my stories and now that it's summer I should have more time…so I totally made up the street the hospital was on, obviously haha aaaannddd…I'm not exactly sure how long it would take to get to California from Wisconsin…I'm from Texas and it took a friend of mine about 24 hours to get to los angeles by car….so yea sorry if it's incorrect, didn't feel much like researching that ^.^…anyway hope u enjoyed this installment!**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the car was filled to the brim with fresh gasoline, Eric sat in his seat with the door open and his legs facing outwards, waiting for his girlfriend and the 'devil' to get back with salvation.

"I think I will go and see what is taking Jackie and Donna so long…and so I can get more candy." Fez began as he opened the door to step outside.

Eric stopped him. "Whoa there, I think you've had enough candy…besides, they haven't been gone that long…we'll wait a little more, 'kay?"

"Ay!" Fez shut the door, "You never let me be myself!...good day." he huffed and crossed his arms hilariously.

"Aw, but Fez…"

"I said good day!"

"_Haha"_ a small feminine giggle was heard from beside the Cruiser, nearby Eric.

They all looked up and out to see who it was. It didn't sound like Donna or Jackie.

It was a girl, that was for sure. With great big blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her skin was somewhat tanned and she was a little lanky in her build but still appeared strong.

They all stared, more out of confusion at her randomness than in 'awe'.

"Are you guys from outta town? Lost or something?" she asked generally to the group.

"Uhm…" Eric broke the awkward silence to reply but Kelso beat him to it.

"No way! Are you psychic? How could you tell?" he asked her with amazement through the open door.

"Uhh…" she began dumbly, "actually it was a wild guess…your clothes kinda gave it away."

They all looked at their appearances. It was true that they weren't clad in the typical Californian style, instead with slacks, jeans, and button down shirts and sweaters…hey, it was September and Wisconsin weather called for such attire.

"Hmm, I guess we do sorta stand out." Hyde said as he got out of the car to stretch his legs…the girls were taking too long and it was getting cramped in there. "So much for avoiding the 'tourist' label." He smirked.

The girl looked at him and smiled with a creeping blush over her cheeks and nose. "Yea, too bad." She joked and pulled a strand of hair from her eyes behind her ear nervously. "…So anyway…'Stoner' street you say?" the young blonde asked as she went a little passed the gang with an unnoticed bag to her stationed bike, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear from before…"

"Yes ma'am my lovely!" Fez raced up to her, leaning coolly against the hood of the car, then slipping in an undignified heap.

She giggled. "You're funny." She smiled. "But yea, man, driving down that street you get a great view of the T tower." She had a nostalgic look about her.

"'T tower'?" Eric queried, then remembered their business. "Actually we're here to see my dad…he's in the hospital on that street."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the girl offered her consolation, "You must mean Jump City General…a lot of people were taken there after the incident the other day…" she looked away.

"Incident?" Hyde now spoke up; he caught this girl's attention quickly. "He just had a lapse in health…heart attack." He kept it short, not really wanting to divulge too much of their business to a stranger.

"Oh! Well I hope he's ok." she kept looking at him, a slight blush gracing her lightly tanned skin. The whole gang took note of this and gave sly glances toward Hyde, who pretended to ignore them.

….

"Ugh! I swear, some people are just so rude! They should be banned from having any job that requires human interaction!" Jackie shouted in frustration as she and Donna left the little shop after a less than desirable confrontation with the clerk. He had given them terrible attitude while giving them directions and even had the gall to hit on them while doing so.

"I know! Doesn't he know women don't respond to such vulgarity?" Donna said equally annoyed.

They both turned to see two scantily clad teenagers fawning all over the clerk.

"Hmm…I guess California was skipped when they were passing out the CLASS!" Donna shouted in their direction, however they paid no nevermind.

"Let's just get back to the car and give Eric what little direction we got from that greasy-haired jerkface." Jackie huffed as they both tread their way back to the Vista Cruiser.

They stopped short of arriving to their destination as they both noticed a girl laughing and gesturing all the while. They gave each other queer expressions but went on.

"…and if you go that way just take a left and u can't miss it." The girl finished. She noticed the two girls coming up to them and gave a weird look, thinking they were randomly listening to the conversation. "Umm…" she pointed inconspicuously at the pair so as to get one of the guys to turn around.

"Huh?" Eric asked as he turned. "Oh! Good you guys are back…sure took you long enough. Did the 'devil' need to collect more souls?" He asked sarcastically toward Jackie.

Jackie spoke up, inspecting her nails nonchalantly. "Well we would've been here sooner had that creep inside not been such a…a…creep! I swear next time one of you guys better tag along with us so that doesn't happen again…but it has to be someone manly…so you're out BlowPop." She smirked at Eric. He deflated.

"BURN!" Kelso shouted.

"Ouch" the girl sounded. "That was kinda harsh." She frowned at Jackie.

Jackie simply looked at her. Not to sound rude herself, but she wondered why this random girl was even talking to her. "Excuse me, but…who are you?" she squinted with crossed arms and a bit of attitude.

"That's Terra." Kelso spoke up; apparently they had gone through introductions while the girls were away. "She gave us awesome directions…isn't she hot?" he finished completely changing the subject.

Terra blushed and giggled and stole a glance at Hyde who was leaned on the car with his hands in his jean pockets not even noticing. That, however, didn't go unnoticed by Jackie, but she hid it…after all, why should she care?

"Ugh, Michael you're such a pig!...And I thought that was _our_ job." She gestured between herself and Donna. "Had we known you were gonna make yourself useful and ask some _random_ girl…we would've been spared the emotional scarring in there!" she pointed toward the shop.

Terra frowned once again at the brunette. "Oh, that's just Chip…he's like that with ALL the girls so don't be too flattered." She smirked.

There were flames in Jackie's eyes by now.

"Uh…thanks." Donna interjected seeing the death in her best friend's eyes. "So are we close to the hospital or…?" she changed the subject.

"Yea, she says if we keep driving this way we'll see a big tower shaped like a 'T'…and to the left of the road is the hospital…can't miss it apparently." Hyde informed the girls.

"Well that sounds easy." Donna commented.

"Well then let's get going." Jackie said hurriedly, "I think we've wasted enough time here and your dad needs us." She looked at Eric then glanced at the blonde.

The girl glanced back and noticed the slight attitude, "Whoa there, hint taken." She waved her arms infront of her in a surrendering gesture.

"Yea, I guess you're right… alright, well we'd better get going…" Eric begrudgingly agreed with Jackie.

"Wait! You didn't tell us about the tower." Fez halted the group.

"Oh!" Terra started, it left a bit of a sour expression on her otherwise pretty face, but she hid it and continued, "well it's-" she was cut off by a beeping noise. "Ah, shoot…sorry guys I gotta go…school project and all…I just came by for some sustenance…didn't expect to be caught up in conversation." She laughed with a hand behind her head, embarrassed.

The group had just noticed the bag of snacks in her other hand.

"Well see ya guys around, maybe…Hope your dad's alright, Eric!" she offered a small smile and shouted as she mounted her bike and sped off with a wink at the male part of the group.

"Thanks!" Eric shouted back.

Donna raised a brow, though not too jealously, just a bit humored. "Well…looks like you all got pretty _acquainted_ with the new girl." She smirked, arms folded.

"Yea." Jackie started as she began inching to the car door, as did the others. "She's probably just some slut…I mean did you notice she wasn't even the slightest bit interested in us?" she referred to herself and Donna, "she didn't even ask for our names!...ugh…just another Annette…with no _assets_." She smirked.

"Chill Jackie…ok, 'T tower'…'incident'…this sounds like something from a comic book or scifi flick." Kelso voiced, hoping to get an explanation.

"Yea, c'mon, Jackie, she sounded much smarter than that bimbo." Hyde countered, ignoring Kelso's other comments and receiving a glare from his ex.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you _Hyde_." She pointed.

"What I do?" he asked angrily, genuinely confused.

"Ugh, nothing!" she finished exasperated, leaving him equally so, though his zen returned shortly after.

Donna just smirked at their little argument. She herself noticed the looks that that Terra girl was sending toward Hyde, and had took note of Jackie's noticing as well. She wouldn't vocalize this though. Not yet.

"Pshh, school…glad we graduated already." Kelso commented.

"You should be thanking whatever higher power there may be that you graduated at all." Hyde smirked.

"Speaking of a higher power, that angel seemed to have taken a shine to you my curly haired friend." Fez joked, jabbing his friend in the ribs.

"Can it Fez" he said softly.

"Yea, can it, we need to get to the hospital…jeez it's like you all don't even care!" Jackie huffed as she got into the Cruiser.

"Ah…well, she's right…let's go before 'the dragon' burns us all." Hyde smirked as he entered the car, receiving an _'I heard that'_ from the tiny brunette that could be heard well outside the car.

The rest of the gang exchanged looks.

"Alright guys," Eric started the ignition. As the roar of the engine sounded they drove off the current property in set for the hospital. "Off too see the Red." He offhandedly quoted 'The Wizard of Oz'.

There was a few moments of comfortable silence when Kelso finally broke it. "You know, Jackie's right, that girl did not have any boobs at all, and I like my ladies with a little front and back if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows, finally getting Jackie's earlier 'joke' about the 'no assets.'

The whole car groaned as it made its way closer and closer to their destination.

"Whaaat?"

….

**A/N: ok…so I know these didn't have much going on but I'll get back to red and kitty in next chap and the gang meets the team pretty soon too :) please bare with me! Tell me what u think of the characters and story and all that jazz….**


End file.
